


What Dobby Saw

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	What Dobby Saw

“Oh yes, right there...”

“Harder!”

“Fuck...ah yes...ohhh…”

“You feel so good...so tight.”

“Only for you.”

“You saved...ohh...yourself...ahhh...for me?”

“Yes, just for you. Want you...”

“What do you want?”

“Move faster...harder!”

Dobby heard the groaning and words coming from his Master’s room. He had never heard other voices coming from the Master’s room before. He did, however, recognize the voice from the stranger who was currently getting something from his Master. 

Peering through the open door, Dobby watched with wide eyes as he witnessed his Master’s ass moving forward and backward. Dobby knew what the male body looked like, that meant that his Master Harry was using his pole. He tried to peek around Master Harry’s body to see what he was doing with it.

When he couldn’t see anything, he popped himself into the room and watched how Master Harry’s pole slid inside the male below him. His large eyes widened even more when he saw that Master Draco was enjoying the treatment.

As Harry heard the soft pop from the apparation, he glanced up to see a wide-eyed, and very interested Dobby. He laughed slightly, then asked, “Like what you see?”

Dobby squeaked and quickly left the bedroom to hide in his closet. He began banging his head against the wall for intruding his Master’s privacy, making loud thudding noises.

“That was mean, Harry,” Draco giggled when he heard the frightened yelp coming from the elf.

“Tough luck then. He has to stop wanting to see how I use my pole!” Harry stated with annoyance. His irritation vanished when Draco pulled him in his embrace, trying to get the mood back.

“How do you use this pole, anyway?” Draco asked innocently.

“Just like this,” Harry answered as he continued slamming his cock inside his lover.


End file.
